


The Big Day

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [20]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Cami find out the gender of their twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Gender' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

“Today’s the big day” said Cami, as she drove to the obstetrician’s office. “Now, are you sure you want to find out the gender of the twins?”

“I’m positive” said Davina firmly. Then she asked “Are you sure?”

“I told you, I’m fine with whatever you want” said Cami.

“Then I guess we’re going to find out today” said Davina, smiling and rubbing her belly.

When they arrived at the doctor’s office, Davina signed in and then they waited about 20 minutes before the couple was called into a back room by a nurse in cotton candy pink scrubs.

“How are you feeling today?” the nurse asked Davina as she took her blood pressure.

“I’m doing okay” said Davina. “I’m just glad the nausea has finally gone away.”

“That’s excellent news. And it looks like your blood pressure is well within normal range” the nurse said, removing the cuff from Davina’s arm.

“Okay ladies, the doctor should be back shortly” said the nurse as she left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

After Davina and Cami waited impatiently for about 10 minutes, the obstetrician arrived.

“Good afternoon ladies,” the doctor said, smiling. She turned to face Davina and asked “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m doing okay” said Davina.

The doctor nodded her head. “And has the nausea gone away yet?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Davina could see Cami biting her lip to keep from laughing. “Yes, about three weeks ago” said Davina.

“That’s wonderful news” said the doctor. She glanced down at Davina’s chart for a moment, before saying “Okay, I see today is the big 20 week ultrasound.”

“Yes” said Cami and Davina simultaneously.

“Well then, let’s get started” said the doctor.

Having already undergone multiple ultrasounds, Davina knew to lie back on the table. Cami took her wife’s hand as the doctor squirted ultrasound jelly on Davina’s swollen abdomen. Davina shivered slightly at the sudden feeling of the cold fluid on her skin.

The doctor began her exam, moving the transducer around Davina’s stomach until she found what she believed to be the clearest image. “Aha, there they are” said the doctor.

Davina and Cami could hear two heartbeats coming through the monitor. Davina’s gripped her wife’s hand slightly tighter as she asked “How do they look?”

The doctor looked up from the monitor and smiled. “They both look perfectly healthy. Now, do you want to find out the gender?”

“Yes!” both women practically shouted.

The doctor’s smile turned into a wide grin at the mothers’ enthusiasm. She turned the ultrasound monitor at an angle so that the two women could view it.

“Well, it looks like you’re having a girl and a boy” said the doctor.

Davina got a smile on her face. “Just like you and Sean” she said.

“Yeah” said Cami, her smile fading just a bit as she thought of her late brother.

Davina kissed her wife’s hand. “We can name him after his uncle” she said.

“Let’s talk about that later” said the blonde.

“I’ll give the two of you a few minutes” said the doctor, seeing that the women needed a few minutes to process the news they’d just received.

When they were alone, Davina pulled Cami down into a kiss. “Are you happy?” she asked.

Cami returned Davina’s kiss, then said “I’ve never been happier.”


End file.
